Quem te deu o direito de TOCAR no MEU celular ?
by Vicky Granger Malfoy
Summary: Percy sai das "regras" de Annabeth, essa fica louca da vida, estérica como sempre vai "conversar" com Percy. Entre tapas e beijos é uma otima definição para o casal!


Oi gente, e ai, td certo ? Bom essa eh uma nova fic one-short sobre Percabeth. Espero e gostem e mil desculpas pela fic não terminada "Meu Maior Presente"!

ENJOY!

XXX

POV ANNABETH

Era um lindo dia de verão, daqueles bem típicos: ensolarados, o céu bem azul e aquele vento gosto brincando com meu cabelo, e eu estava no carro de meu pai indo para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, meu lugar preferido no mundo inteiro, estava **super** ansiosa para chegar no acampamento, para rever meus amigos, Silena, Charlie, Grover, Clarisse e ... Ahh (suspiro), e Percy Jackson.

- Chegamos – disse meu pai.

- Ta. Tchau pai! - disse apresada.

- Divirta-se

- Pode deixar!

Corri colina acima e chegando à casa grande encontrei Quíron e o Sr. D jogando _pinoche_ (N/A: Não sei se eh assim que se escreve e estou com preguiça de ir procurar!). Joguei minha bola na mesa e abracei Quíron.

- Annabeth! Tudo bem querida? Foi atacada por muitos monstros?

- Tudo certo. Hm... Só fui atacada umas três vezes!

- Nossa isso é muito pouco para um meio-sangue!

- Uhum, vou ver meus amigos, ok!

- Pode ir criança.

Saí correndo deixando minha bolsa na mesa fazendo o Sr. D resmungar:

- Essa Annie Bell não tem jeito mesmo!

Era impressionante que em 9 anos em que estou aqui, desde meus 7 anos, ele ainda não aprendeu meu nome. Fui para a praia com a esperança de encontrar o Percy... Ahn, que constrangedor dizer isso! Bom, agora já disse!

POV PERCY

Estava na arena treinando com um filho de Apolo, o qual lutava muito bem, quando Charles chegou correndo.

- Percy – disse ele me chamando. Disse para o garoto filho de Apolo que por hoje acaba aqui e ele assentiu cansado. Fui até Charles e ele disse sorrindo:

- Annabeth chegou!

Dei um sorriso involuntário. Bom não vou negar que Annabeth é minha melhor amiga e que também ela é muito bonita e que, embora eu ache que ela não sabe, eu amo ela, não como amigos ou irmãos, mas como algo a mais tipo namorados... Ah você me entende.

- Valeu Charles

- Vai lá cara – disse ele batendo nas minhas costas de fraquinho. Chegando lá não encontrei ninguém só a bolsa de Annabeth e... Espera, tem alguma coisa tocando! Segui o barulho até que descobri que era o celular de Annabeth, olhei no visor e estava escrito: THALIA. Atendi na maior cara de pau.

- Alô? - ela disse.

- Oi Thalia – disse

- É, e aí, tudo bem?

- Ahn... Tudo? – disse ela confusa – Ehhh, posso falar com a Annabeh?

- Ah, sim, sim, vou chamar ela. – Tava achando tudo aquilo engraçado demais, afastei o celular e comecei a chamar: - Amor, Annie, a Thalia esta no celular, amooor? Ahn, Thalia ela não esta por aqui, posso pedir para ela te ligar depois?

- Ahn, pode!

- Ah, então ta, tchau. – Ela murmurou um "tchau" e desligou, cai na gargalhada, fiquei rindo sozinho um tempão, depois virei as costas e sai rindo da Casa Grande.

POV ANNABETH

Depois de dar um "oi" para todo o acampamento, bom quase todos, pois ainda não tinha encontrado Percy. Peguei minha bolsa que estava na Casa Grande e fui para o chalé de Atena, chegando lá, larguei minha bolsa na cama e comecei a desarrumar a minha mala. Minutos depois o meu celular toca, no visor esta escrito: THALIA. Atendi.

- VOCÊ ESTA NAMORANDO O PERCY E NÃO VEM ME CONTAR!

- COMO É QUE É? – Perguntei confusa, que história era aquela?

- Antes eu liguei para você e ele atendeu e te chamou de "amor"!

- Ai, eu mato aquele garoto! Mas não ta rolando nada, ok!

- Ok! Mas...

- Thalia eu te ligo depois, agora eu tenho que matar um tal filho de Poseidon!

Fui correndo para a arena, onde eu imaginei que ele estaria, lutando todo suado, com aqueles músculos... Foco Annabeth! Foco! Encontrei-o lá, acabando com um filho de Ares, fui até ele e dei um peteleco na sua cabeça. Ele ia começar a xingar, mas quando se virou e viu que era eu deu um baita sorriso, daqueles que me arrepia toda, e me abraçou. Seria bom se eu não estivesse morta de raiva.

POV PERCY

Ai, alguém me deu um peteleco a cabeça, já estava xingando o ousado que fez isso, mas daí eu me virei e vi minha linda Annabeth e ali mesmo a abracei, mas espera um pouco, ela estava se soltando bruscamente, ela nunca fez isso!

- Annabeth, o que...?

- escuta aqui garoto, quem te deu o direito de mexer no MEU celular e ainda me chamar de "amor"?

Ah, era isso. Comecei a gargalhar.

- Pare com isso agora, Perceus Jackson! – Ela berrou. Calei minha boca com o "Perceus Jackson". Eu tenho um "jeitinho" de avaliar o humor de Annabeth, é, basicamente, assim:

* Cabeça de alga: É um apelido carinhoso, o dia está ótimo e ela está feliz, a conversa tem 100% de chance de dar certo, a menos que eu estrague tudo;

* Percy: As coisas estão boas, ela esta bem, sem perigo aparente nenhum;

* Perceus Jackson: FUDEU

- Ahn, desculpa Annie?

- Não me chame assim!

- Por que você esta tão agressiva?

- POR QUE VOCÊ ATENDEU O MEU CELULAR? – ela começou a berrar.

- ENTÃO TUDO ISSO É POR CAUSA DE UMA PORCARIA DE CELULAR?

- ENTÃO AGORA, O MEU CELULAR É UMA PORCARIA?

- VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU O QUE EU DISSE?

- EU SOU UMA PORCARIA? – berrou ela mais alto, a essa altura todos já olhavam para nós.

- SABIA QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXA CAIDINHO POR VOCÊ QUANDO FICA IRRITADINHA? – berrei.

- OK, ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO TOMA UMA ATITUDE?

- OK ENTÃO – e a beijei, foi o melhor beijo de todos.

POV ANNABETH

Ai, meus deuses, eu estou com os meus lábios nos lábios do filho de Poseidon! Ok Annabeth, agora você pareceu uma filha de Afrodite! Mas esse foi, definitivamente o melhor beijo da minha vida!

Nós nos desgrudamos sorrindo.

- Te amo minha sabidinha.

- Te amo meu cabeça de alga.

- Annabeth, eu sei que isso pode ser um pouquinho clichê, mas você quer namorar comigo?

- É claro que eu quero! – Respondi me pendurando no seu pescoço, ele me levantou do chão rindo.

- Te amo – dissemos juntos, saindo da arena de mãos dadas, deixando para trás um público confuso e filhas de Afrodite dando pulinhos e dizendo: "Ownnt, eles não fazem o casal mais lindo!". É, eu acho que fazemos sim!

XXX

Bom então é isso, espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos

Bel


End file.
